<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God of Dragons by MandolinDoodler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241477">God of Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandolinDoodler/pseuds/MandolinDoodler'>MandolinDoodler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiccup/Viggo AUs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>God of Dragons, God! Hiccup, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, basically using magic to seduce Viggo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandolinDoodler/pseuds/MandolinDoodler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup chose to be reborn on Midgard so he could protect his dragons. It's a secret he's kept from everyone - his father, his tribe, his friends - they can't know what he is. This changes when he feels the presence of a human sacrifice and finds a familiar face with his name carved into their chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiccup/Viggo AUs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He feels it in the back of his mind like a thought he can't quite reach but knows is there. It's not unfamiliar. This feeling comes up everytime an offering is made in his name from all across the viking world. Villages and individuals attempting to gain peace from the dragons that terrorize them, sometimes giving only the meager scraps they can scrounge up, others able to offer larger prizes like livestock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And on nights like tonight Hiccup senses the presence of a human sacrifice. Vaguely he feels the outrage and anxiety of the unlucky soul that's been forced to give themselves to the God of Dragons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, he sends a forlorn look to the project he was working on. As much as he'd like to ignore the call of offering and continue on with his night he knows he has to check it out sooner rather than later. Too many times he tried leaving sacrifices alone just to feel their deaths a few days later when the mobs came back to find their offering seemingly rejected by their god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, Bud," Hiccup calls up to the loft of his hut, "we're taking a little trip tonight." Toothless peeks his head over the edge with a questioning warble. "Another sacrifice to free from the clutches of an angry village."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nightfury rolls his eyes and returns to his stone slab. Hiccup shakes his head at the dragon as he ascends the stairs and goes to the trunk under his bed. In it is an arrangement of clothes and accessories, the type of styles he remembers wearing before giving his life to Midgard. When he was younger on Berk, he would go to the sites of sacrifices to release them, but so many would refuse his help on account of him being a strange little boy with no clue of the consequences of his actions - what would the gods think if their sacrifice was gone because of a naive child?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through much trial and error, Hiccup eventually found a way to pacify all parties involved, saying he was sent by the gods to release the human sacrifice. Having Toothless and fine clothes helps his claims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now dressed to the standards of a servant directly from Asgard, Hiccup drags a reluctant Toothless over to don the automatic tailfin and some embellishments to make him look blessed by the gods. With their costumes ready, the pair sneak off of Dragon's Edge to seek out their sacrifice. A trick he learned from Loki - secret passageways all around Midgard - allows them to reach their destination in under an hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The island they arrive at has a mountain rising from its center and greenery covers a good portion of it. Nothing too unusual until they circle round the south side and see the Dragon Hunter ships docked on the shores and camps set up on the beaches. Singetails are curled up between tents, a sure sign that Krogan and Johann are on the island.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An illusion cast ensures they won't be seen as they come in closer, the feeling in the back of Hiccup's head growing stronger as they near the sacrifice hidden in the mountain. They find an entrance and swiftly dive for it, navigating the tunnels until they can't fly anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't take Krogan and Johann as the religious type," Hiccup fills the silence as they walk through the caverns, "at least not the type to throw one of their men to the God of Dragons. Maybe they hope I'll grant them good luck in the search for the king." Toothless snorts at the thought drawing a chuckle from Hiccup. In the distance the rattling of chains can be heard and the pair pick up their pace, eager to free the victim so they can return home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're close enough now that Toothless can catch a scent of whoever is trapped and he growls when he recognizes it, halting in his tracks. Hiccup turns to him. He can put the pieces together, already kind of suspected they would recognize the sacrifice this time, whichever unlucky dragon hunter or flyer got on their leader's bad side. Had he known earlier he would have dressed normally and pretended like they just happened to be here and heard of someone trapped in the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C'mon Bud, we can't just leave them here to die."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toothless looks like he wants to grab Hiccup and run straight out of here. His acid green eyes glance back from where they came but in the end he relents and follows his friend deeper into the mountain and towards their enemy. Hiccup runs a hand over his scales as they walk, a reassurance that all will be fine and they'll be home in no time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cave they enter is pitch black. Only his godly eyes allow him to make out the form at the center of the room, a man they'd found in a similar place not so long ago - betrayed by his allies and left to rot in a dark, damp place until Hiccup found him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without prompting, Toothless lights the few torches on the walls and there bound in chains and looking like a mountain was dropped on him is Viggo Grimborn.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Claiming His Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiccup's god instincts take over</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last time he enjoyed a human sacrifice like this was centuries ago, back when he was only a god without a shred of humanity and back when sacrifices were given more frequently. They're all blurs, now. Pretty faces that caught his eye as they were laid across his altar, his name painted on them in blood, giving their souls over to him in hopes of good fortune and safe passage. He'd play with them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> from them, as much as he pleased for the simple fact that he could and they would gaze at him with such love and devotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, those carnal feelings are back. The moment he saw his name - an ancient one he hasn't heard in far too long - carved into Viggo's chest he accepted the sacrifice and the bond snapped into place. Within seconds he was in the former hunter's lap rutting into him, lips kissing away the blood leaking down his pecs, relishing the moan it drew from his sacrifice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup doesn't stop to wonder what Viggo thinks of this or explain his switch in demeanor. This man belongs to him and both of them know it. From here on out Viggo will want what Hiccup want's, he'll strive to satisfy his desires, fight till he's bloody and bruised, all in the name of his god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips connect in an open mouthed kiss as Hiccup tears the rest of Viggo's tunic off. Viggo tugs at his chains, arches into Hiccup to make up for his hands being unavailable, trying to increase contact as much as possible. One of Hiccup's hands snakes up to get a tight grip on Viggo's hair, snapping his head back so he can lick an agonizingly slow line up his throat, nipping his way back down, biting and suckling a mark at the juncture of shoulder and neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hiccup</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Viggo begs. At this point, Hiccup wonders if the man even knows what he's doing. Is he aware he's begging for the teenager that he's been at war with for months? Does he know he's leaning into every touch the teen grants him, bucking his hips into those of a disguised god that has him at his mercy? If Viggo had it his way, Hiccup is sure their positions would be flipped, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be the one writhing under Viggo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their climaxes come in a rush, the desperation and passion of the moment sending them over the edge long before Hiccup would normally allow. But it's been so long since he last indulged and it was made even better because this isn't some stranger bound on an altar, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Viggo Grimborn</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Hiccup's name carved into his skin, looking up at him with an admiration that was there long before Hiccup claimed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He settles onto Viggo's lap as their breathing evens out. The haze that clouded his brain with desire slowly lifts and he comes back to who he is in this life. His name is Hiccup Haddock III. He's the son of Stoick the Vast and sole heir to the throne of Berk. He came to Midgard to protect his dragons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fog of devotion and admiration in Viggo's eyes fades as they look up into Hiccup's forest green. What's left is confusion and questions that Hiccup knows he can't avoid. For a moment, he considers sending Viggo to wait for him in his home on Asgard - it's what all deities do to their human sacrifices, at least the ones pretty and interesting enough to keep. That takes power, though, and he doesn't have access to enough power to pull off sending the dragon hunter away. Besides, that would mean waiting a lifetime to see him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he'll settle with getting the two of them out of this mountain and back to his hut on Dragon's Edge. He can explain to Viggo all of what happened and what it means going forward, then he'll swear the man to secrecy. The world doesn't need to know what he is.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiccup gets Viggo back to Dragon's Edge and Viggo starts wondering what Hiccup is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's the second night since they've returned to Dragon's Edge. After their initial arrival, Hiccup laid Viggo in his bed to rest - still covered in grime and dried blood - and he retired by Toothless' side. The following day was occupied with Hiccup keeping the other riders distracted and out of his hut while periodically checking up on Viggo. When evening came and Viggo was rested enough to stay awake, Hiccup prepared him a bath and helped the man wrap his injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, they're sat before the fire on a fur, Viggo bare except for the wrappings and another fur over his waist. Hiccup sits along his side, hand gently running over the bandages on the hunter's chest. His fingers tingle where they make contact and a warmth shoots into his belly when he thinks of what's hidden away, what those bloody runes mean. All day he's been fighting instincts that don't sit well with the human emotions and compassion he's been stuck with for the last nineteen years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he were back to his godly self, he wouldn't be treating Viggo so kindly. There wouldn't be time for him to rest and heal before Hiccup had his way with him, not for a sacrifice so enticing as him. Idly he wonders if he'll go back to that version of himself when he returns to Asgard. Will his humanity slip away or will his human life ground him? Maybe Viggo will be the one to ground him as he's seen with other gods and goddesses that grow fond of a sacrifice or fall in love with a mortal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened last night?" Viggo breaks the silence that's sat between them all night. "You were… different." </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was different</span>
  </em>
  <span> is unspoken but echoes after his claim all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup's hand stills on Viggo's chest. "Krogan and Johann sacrificed you to me. Since coming here I've ignored or freed any sacrifices made in my name but you… I've never </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sacrifice before they were my sacrifice. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>snapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> before I could stop it and suddenly I was a god at an altar claiming my prize."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes meet Viggo's, "I'm sorry for taking from you like that." Yet even as he says the words, even as his human heart weeps at his brash actions the previous night, a part of him doesn't feel sorry at all because Viggo </span>
  <em>
    <span>belongs to him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a god," the man doesn't need to question it. The bond between them is a constant whisper in his ear telling him of Hiccup's divinity, allowing him access to centuries of worship from all across the world, to all of Hiccup's names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this instance Hiccup is thankful for the bond for this very reason. Who knows how Viggo would react if it wasn't there easing him into complacency.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mutually Beneficial Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being a human sacrifice isn't as bad as Viggo thought it would be</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Viggo finds that he doesn't mind being a human sacrifice to the God of Dragons. Actually, he thinks as he executes a particularly deep thrust that makes Hiccup's eyes flash a dangerous gold, this could have been much much worse. He could be dead in a mountain right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he gets to spend his days at Hiccup's side helping him with battle plans and dragon related projects, and at night they find creative ways for Viggo to worship the god that took him in. It's a relationship that benefits both parties. Each night of passion is a boost to Hiccup's power - Viggo kissing sweat soaked skin with every bit of love he can muster, uttering his name and words of praise with devotion laced into every syllable, swearing his whole body to the teen - any form of worship he can manage increases the god's limited power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a bonus to finally getting to lay with the dragon rider and live out all the fantasies that have filled his dreams for months, Viggo gets to share in the power. Not so much him getting to use it as it is Hiccup using it to gradually heal the scars that mar his face and show him the secrets of Midgard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if that wasn't enough, Viggo gets to flaunt his victory to the dragon riders and their allies. In the end, he got what he wanted: Hiccup Haddock in his bed and a lifetime to revel in the power they have together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sacrificing the Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krogan thinks it's a good idea to sacrifice the dragon riders to the God of Dragons</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’s barely coherent, but he can hear Ruffnut and Tuffnut throwing banter and insults at their captors. Krogan is easily drawn into it, tossing in his own insults when he can, trying to convince Johann to just get rid of the “pests” rather than keep them all around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sacrificing Viggo worked well last time, maybe we should try with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he wasn’t hurting so bad, Hiccup might laugh at that. It’s true - the sacrifice did work to get Viggo off Johann and Krogan’s hands, but the man is far from gone. He’s done everything in his influence to keep the dragon hunter hidden from the people that betrayed him so he can help them from the sidelines and work as a secret weapon if the time comes for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hands off!” The sound of a struggle reaches Hiccup’s fogged brain, a knife being pulled from a sheath, Tuffnut’s concerned cries as the knife is pointed at his twin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see what you have to say when the God of Dragons, himself, comes to claim you.” Hiccup feels the inklings of a prayer, the start of a sacrifice. Normally, he wouldn’t notice the feeling, but he’s in the presence of it this time and it’s preceding the carving of his name into the skin of his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snap open. Gold flashes in his vision. The knife in Krogan’s hand flares an angry red, scorching the man’s hand. He drops his weapon and startles back, burnt hand clutched in his other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve already been claimed.” Hiccup’s voice reverberates power. Since these wars began - with Dagur, Alvin, the Dragon Hunters, and now Johann and Krogan - he’s let so much go. The way of vikings and humans means getting hurt, experiencing pain so life can be cherished but </span>
  <em>
    <span>damnit </span>
  </em>
  <span>if he’s going to let them get sacrificed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rope that was binding his wrists crumbles to the ground in charred pieces alongside those of his riders, not a single burn left behind on their skin or clothes. Hunters all around them brandish their weapons. All it takes is a wave of Hiccup’s will against theirs and their weapons drop, the warriors falling to their knees before metal can hit dirt. Krogan’s looking at him in a mix of wonder and horror. Over his shoulder, Johann looks equally horrified and ready to bolt from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to Hiccup, the other riders have woken and stare in confusion at the hunters trying to stand but unable to with Hiccup’s will pulling them down. Wordlessly he stands, steps over to Snotlout, hauls the incredulous viking up, and the rest of his friends follow his example as he keeps his golden eyed glare on Krogan. They walk out and no one can make a move to stop them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout are first out of the tent and make a beeline for the team’s captive dragons. Ruffnut and Tuffnut are frozen in their spots, one hand clutching the other and looking shaken by the display of power by their leader, the same display their fellow riders missed. Hiccup’s eyes soften just a smidge when he reaches them. He puts a hand on either of their shoulders to lead them outside where their dragons are waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second they get in the air the spell breaks. Belatedly, arrows and bolas come flying at them, but they’re out of range and on their way to Dragon’s Edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snotlout makes a remark about the strange behavior of the flyers and hunters, sparking a conversation between the three that woke just in time to leave. It’s a relief when Tuffnut tentatively joins in, followed by Ruffnut and soon the group is exchanging banter as if this were any other escape or mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Questions catch up to Hiccup at dinner now that they’re settled down and have relayed the day’s events to the members of the team that missed the capture. Heather seems just as confused by everything and Dagur looks at him with suspicion, as if some theory is being confirmed. Viggo is the one that saves Hiccup from having to reveal himself. The hunter references old legends of gods projecting themselves through chosen subjects, using them in crucial moments to send messages or save people (and enact punishment on many occasions).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been hard to get his team to accept Viggo on the island, but moments like this, where the hunter offers answers and wisdom they’d otherwise lack, help them open the door for him. Hiccup just hopes Krogan and Johann come to a similar conclusion about what happened instead of realizing he’s not quite human.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See more of this AU, including art, on my tumblr @mdoodlerfandomart. Just look up the tag God!Hiccup</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>